Moments
by gilly boy
Summary: Ten years Day and June haven't seen each other, let alone talk to each other. With a surprise encounter, and Day's still missing memories, June wants to hide the past but how can you hide the past when it's staring at you through the eyes of a kid?
1. Prologue

**June**

_1930 hours, July 10._

_Ruby Sector, Los Angeles._

10 years, that's how long it's been since I last saw Day. There are many things I regret doing, meeting him is not one of them, even if they were for the wrong reasons.

"Mommy," says a small voice.

I glance down at my son, Metias; another thing I don't regret.

"Yes hon?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

I'm not surprised by his question; ever since he was seven, he's been a lot more attentive to my well-being. A trait he got from his father, no doubt.

I ruffle his silky dark hair, "Same thing as every year."

He frowns. "Is he ever going to see you?"

If he ever remembers.

"Probably not."

Metias turns and glares at nothing in particular, I know he hates not being able to do anything. If he had his way, he would go to Antarctica and drag the person I've been wanting a talk with to here. Seeing him care so much brings a small smile to my face.

"Come on kiddo, it's time for bed. You've got school tomorrow; after that, you and I will go to Aunty Tess's for some cake."

He doesn't look happy as I usher him to his room but he does it anyway. I tuck him in and kiss him good night. Yeah, I don't regret having Metias.

I regret not telling his father about him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello people of earth! You people have no idea who I am because my other stories are pretty much scattered through out the website instead of sticking to three-ish (achieves) like I see most people do and are very few, mostly because I have no idea what to write anymore. However I knew that sometime I wanted to write a story with a pregnancy/child involved (I somehow found those to be adorable) and this story gave me a perfect opening. Anyway, could someone suggest a better cover pic? The one I'm using is the best I could find. REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say!**


	2. Fateful Meeting

**June**

**1836 hours, July 11.**

**Batalla sector, Los Angeles.**

I was at my brother's grave with Metias; today's the day I turn twenty-seven, the age my brother died. Next year I'll be one year older while he will never age.

Metias kneels down and places flowers on the plaque before pressing his fingers to his lips and then against the stone. I could only imagine what my brother would say about his sister getting pregnant at such a young age; scold me for my carelessness and then help me through it as best he could. I smile at the thought.

Metias tugs my arm; for some reason he doesn't like the graveyard, never has. But he comes anyway, 'for my sake' he says. He's never said this out loud but I've always had this suspicion it's because these were once people that will never come home again, leaving gaps in the family where someone is supposed to be, and is then aware that he doesn't have a father. Mother's intuition I suppose.

We leave the cemetery to Tess's home and I find myself wishing that Day's mother and brother were buried there too so I could pay my respects to them. Funny, I haven't thought about that in a long time.

Walking in complete silence, we turn the corner and run into two men. An apology was right on the tip of my tongue when I caught sight of blue eyes. Blue eyes that I haven't seen in ten years, eyes that I thought I'll never see again. I then realize he's talking to me.

"Could you repeat that?" I ask, mentally scolding myself for zoning out. Metias gives me a peculiar look.

"I asked if I know you."

I hesitate, I really want to tell him that at one time we loved each other, the journey we had together, and I want us to be a family. But that would bring up old memories of the loss he's suffered and I've seen how angry Day was when the Republic took his brother away, will he think I took Metias away from him too?

Before I have a chance to answer, he says "I do know you; you were at the hospital when I was in a coma. I'm assuming this is your son," nodding towards Metias.

Feeling a bit disappointed, I nod.

Metias does a small tug, for some reason he's never particularly liked strangers. "Mom, let's go, Aunty Tess is waiting."

Day seems interested suddenly. "It's not the same Tess I'm thinking about, is it? The nurse?"

Metias' eyes narrow and nod.

"Great, Eden and I are heading there ourselves but someone had to get lost," looking pointedly at Eden. It's then I notice how wide eyed Eden is looking at Metias; oh that's right, he wasn't aware of the pregnancy. "You wouldn't mind if we gents tagged along?"

"Of course not, now would we Metias?" I asked, looking down at him.

His grip on me tightens but nods anyway.

"Great, I'm Daniel and my brother Eden," extending his hand.

I take it. "I'm June and my son, Metias."

He smiles, "Glad to be acquainted."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending could've been better, but that's just me. I'm struggling with the beginning (but it'll be better as we get further in, I think) and maybe forgetting where the bases of this story; I mean I had completely forgotten what Eden's name is, what kind of fan does that? Oh and does anyone have a better title and summary for this story? I feel like everything about this story could've been better, actually. Another thing before I sign off, listen to the song "We Found Love" by Lindsey Stirling, for some reason I feel like that fits June and Day's relationship rather well. (Man, I feel like all my endings are written badly, their just not bringing me any closure these days.)**


End file.
